creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hope Is Lost
The beginging made me want to throw my pc montior to the ground and smash it with my bare fist after hearing the inexchastile 'I'm a intern at _______" so many times. But overall the story was great. The only thing that I did not like from this story the most is that the emotions were overexaggered I mostly imagine a grown man crying like a little girl on his chair instead of imagining the episode. 9/10 Angry Robot 20:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) interesting A little cliche. But, I like It. Like the guy above said, Get rid of the "i was an Intern at nick" part. If I see another pasta with that I will shoot myself, But other than that. I thought It was good The Real Sponge1010 21:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree. If I see "intern at _____________" one more time I am likely to go on a rampage -.- So it was a like dark and like stormy night right? Mr. Zalgopasta 21:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Well...the "You're next" part is sorta overused, so I have to mark it Horrible Troll Pasta. Nodog438 15:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The emotions are far overdone, but overall I think it's a pretty good pasta. Aside from the whole intern thing, of course. xD; And the end also made me go 'blar', a little. The thing with Tina's body just seemed sloppily done. Oh, well. Suna Kochou 04:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Why is this is Horrible troll pasta? The story doesnt deserve to be in that catagorie. Its well written, a little cliche, but a great story. Like i said doesn't deserve to be marked as horrible troll pasta."Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 21:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) nonsense No, way to ridiculous for me. You seemed to be way to impacted by cartoon violence, and spongebob being a messanger for the devil was a litte WTF. ------------ I thought it was annoying to read. There were too many things I've seen used over and over, constantly saying "dear god/lord", it was unecessarily long, it just wasn't scary at all to me (I wound up skimming multiple paragraphs looking for something scary, to no avail), and there were errors in spelling and grammar everywhere. I won't even get started on how annoying I found the last paragraph. I can't even understand how anybody thought this was well-written. tl;dr Story sucked.HaysoosKristo 07:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. A little cliched, constant use of "Oh God", use of internship, but overall not bad at all. 6/10 Weirdowithcoffee 02:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Eh. I enjoyed this story about 3/5ths of the time. The things that nit-picked at me were: 1) the over-usage of the word 'malice', 2) how your emotions so quickly went from 'I'm scared' to 'I'm making a brick wall in my pants and there's vomit everywhere'. 3) just the ending of where 'Tina's body' was hanging there. Other than that, well done FINALLY An excellent pasta. I don't see why it's getting so much backlash. When I first read some parts nearly scared the shit outta me, which is rare in pastas with no actual videos or pictures. I like it most because of the ending. You just M. Night Shyamalan-ed me. Best Lost Episode Pasta Nominee #1 MangoMonkey 21:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC)MangoMonkey I don't understand all the ire towards this story, either. It's sorta cliched, sure, but it's decent. I have the feeling the reason people hate it so much is because it's a Spongebob pasta. Furbearingbrick 00:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) If I hear someone being an intern one more time, I swear I'm gonna turn into an intern myself. Sorry forgot sig once again TacoExpress (talk) 02:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The Really Scary Part... is all the superfluous commas. NimhShambler (talk) 10:14, November 16, 2012 (UTC)NimhShambler ""Whenever you feel like criticizing any one...just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." (talk) 23:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Oh God, NO! NO! NO!!!!!!" Poor Patrick. "Whenever you feel like criticizing any one...just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." (talk) 23:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Scawt HOW? Can somebody please explain to me how a story can be so insanely cheesy and cliche and yet so insanely scary and nightmarish? Like, holy bajeezus, you don't get those kind of images in most creepypastas, now do you? Beats the Hell out of Squidward's Suicide, tell ya what. Why is this not listed as suggested reading? It seems really common and it is badass. I, Da Cashman (talk) 05:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The story itself was alright and I did enjoy a few sentences near the end but I wanted to freaking throw my laptop across the room every time the words "slowly", "oh god", or "as if" were written. If it had more language and didn't take so long to get to the point that was roughly written as it is, the story would have been much more enjoyable.